Untitled
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: TFP. Nights like this didn't always happen, but Knockout and Breakdown were happy when they can have a few moments with each other. Oneshot. I have no idea what to call this, sorry.


**Untitled**

**Disclaimer:** Transformers belongs to Hasbro, not me, sadly. But I own them in my dreams, though...

**Pairings:** none

**Warnings:** OOC, crack, author's pathetic attempt to be funny *flails*

**~OoO~**

The Nemesis was quiet. Well, almost quiet, the sounds of a couple of Vehicons chattering away and the keyboard being tapped away by Soundwave filling the air. The communications officer was always in the monitor room, his emotionless facemask glued to the large screen before him, which were normally filled with statistics and mathematical equations.

He was still trying to dig out any vital information about the Autobots (ordered by Lord Megatron himself) trying to see if there was anything that he and the other Decepticons could use against them. Maybe make a weapon of some sort, trick one or two of the Bots somehow... just whatever they could use that would help them win this aging battle between them after so many vorns.

A few Vehicons were there with him to give a few extra helpful servos, but he was doing most of the work by himself, since the other mechs weren't doing their work like they were told to do. They were too busy chattering away about nonsense but it was fine with Soundwave. He prefers working alone, anyway and to him, doing the work alone made the job finish quicker rather than having a bunch of idiots who were only trying to make the task harder that what it was.

While the dark purple and blue mech and the drones was the only beings in the monitor room, that didn't mean he was the only one who wasn't recharging like the others were in their quarters on the Nemesis.

They weren't the only ones who were still wide awake right at the moment.

Knockout quietly exited out of his medbay/quarters, holding a medium sized box of some sort in his servos. It was clutched close to his chestplates and almost in a protective manner, as though someone would suddenly come by and snatch it right out of his grasp in an instant.

He also had a task to do, but it wasn't prompted by Megatron. No, it was...personal, a goal, if you will, he made by himself and for himself. He needed to be down at a specific destination, with a certain someone at the moment. And no, it wasn't outside of the large, dark ship of the Nemesis and to see those foolish Autobots, but inside of it with one of the Cons. Knockout knew that where it was located on the ship but he also knew that it would take him awhile to get there.

And as the Aston Martin checked his chronometer for the umpteenth time that night, he noticed that he was almost late! He needed to be down there right now!

With his spark racing inside of its chamber, Knockout immediately sprinted off, the strange box still held tightly to his chestplates.

He made numerous of quick turns and passing by hallway to hallway and door to door. There were a few times where he had to hide behind a few walls when he heard the voices of drones that were wandering around the halls. If they see him and they saw that he was holding his precious box, they would ask him what was inside of it and Knockout would be embarrassed.

He can't tell them what was inside of it. He just couldn't! What was inside was for his significant companion and for them only! He can't let anyone else see them, otherwise Knockout's companion would have a fit.

_Not there, not there,...not there...Primus-dammit, it shouldn't be difficult to find a mere room!_ The red mech mused in irritation as he continued to sprint passed each door.

Fraggit, who's idea was to make this damn ship so enormously big?! It practically had enough room to hold an entire city's population! Or maybe even all of Cybetron's itself?

Whatever it was, all this extra space was only making Knockout's goal even hard and he just needed to be down there right at this moment!

As the red mech was still running yet so into his thoughts, Knockout didn't even notice that he was bounced back by a heavy impact with a grunt, almost causing him to drop his box. Knockout fell on his aft and he rubbed his sore faceplates for a moment before he glanced up and what he saw made his energon run cold, his elf-like audio finials drooping like a frightened feline.

Before him was Megatron who was looking down at him with a confused expression, one of his long optic ridge raised up.

"Knockout, what exactly are you doing at this time of the evening? Shouldn't you be recharging? You know you have to do continue repairing the remaining injured drones early in the morning." The silver warlord inquired.

The said mech sat there on the ground, the box in his lap as he gazed up at his lord with frightened optics. What did he needed to say to Megatron? He can't tell him the truth otherwise he'll be sent back to his quarters and his "meeting" with his companion would be ruined!

Trying to find the right words to say, Knockout said, "I-I, uh...should ask you the same question. What are you doing down here?"

His choice of words didn't seem to go well with the other mech when Knockout cringed in fear when he saw the dark look in Megatron's faceplates. A snarl forming on his mouthplates, his ridges narrowed and his red optics darkening to a bloody red.

_Nice going, idiot._ Knockout cursed at himself inwardly.

"I am not allowed to retrieve a cube of energon in the rec-room to silence my rumbling stomach tanks?"

The silver lord's growly tone made the red mech to hightail it out of there, but he had gathered his senses and stayed put.

"O-okay, that's fine! I just thought that you were recharging still."

"Yes, but why aren't you?" Megatron asked, crossing his arms over his chest, still glaring down at the smaller mech.

_Make words, Knockout, not stutters! Form words! Words that would be convincing enough for him!_

"...I wanted to give Soundwave some extra empty data chips I had in my medbay? Since you may know that he uses dozens of those data chips a lot and I thought I should give some of mine...?"

_That's...better?_

Megatron stared at him for a few moments, calculating him steadily which was starting to make the other mech to shift his weight from one foot to the other impatiently and nervously, before he looked convinced (at least to Knockout he did) and sighed.

"Alright, but I expect you to be back in your quarters the nano-click you leave the monitor room, understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get down to the monitor room right this instant!" Knockout announced hastily before he moved past the larger mech, sprinting off again.

Megatron looked on to the doctor's retreating form before he disappeared to another corridor.

Since when did delivering data-chips become so important to him? He pondered, shaking his helm.

He then looked behind him then back to where he saw Knockout left.

_But the monitor room is right down..._ The silver mech didn't get the chance to finish his thought before his stomach tanks rumbled again and he groaned. It was too late for this slag and he wasn't in the mood to deal with the odd red mech right now. Having an empty stomach tank always made him cranky, anyways.

He then made his way down to the rec-room to get one of the fresh energon cubes.

**~OoO~**

If Knockout was human, there would sweat appearing on his forehead. He would be panting heavily right now, his face would be as red as his paintjob, legs and feet would be aching and sore and by now, he would collapse on the floor from exhaustion and running so much.

But thank Primus, he wasn't. His feet may be sore but it was only a little and his legs were starting to creak a bit every time he moved and yet he kept on going. He didn't even bother to hide from another couple of Vehicons that were in his sight. He was already late anyways and Knockout merely shoved them out of the way, not sparing a glance at them.

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!_ Knockout chanted in his processor frantically while the hastily shoved Vehicons looked on to his retreating form in confusion.

"What the frag's got him in such a hurry?" Asked one of the drones, named ST3V3.

The other one, T0M, shrugged and replied, "Maybe he's late for a beauty appointment of some sort with either Airachnid or Starscream?"

"Or _both_. Maybe he has the cosmetic supplies in that box he's holding."

Images of Knockout, Starscream and Airachnid peppering themselves with makeup had the two mechs burst out laughing as they walked off.

**~OoO~**

"You're late."

"I know."

"What took you so long, anyway, if I may ask?"

"Let's just say that I...ran into a few things on the way down here and leave it at that."

Breakdown stared at him, with a critical look on his faceplates before he moved aside, allowing the red mech to enter inside of his quarters.

The red mech heaved out a sigh from his vents before he walked inside, hearing the door behind being closed and locked by his bigger friend.

"You got what I asked for?" Breakdown asked, walking over to the large monitor screen that was on the other side of the room, with his smaller friend following him. It wasn't as big as the others in the computer room, but it was fine with the blue mech. As long as he had his own computer, then he was fine.

"Of course, I do. The ones with the iron filings, right? I know how you are with your weakness for sweets. " The doctor pulled the slightly dented box away from him, pulling the lid off to reveal the said energon treats. A few of them were cracked from being held tightly but they were delicious looking nonetheless.

Breakdown nearly drooled at the sight of his favorite treats but he controlled himself and went back typing a couple of things on the keyboard.

He nodded, "Those are the ones alright. And I snatched a few energon cubes for us from the rec-room. Wasn't easy, with Megatron in there."

"Did he say anything about me?"

"Said mentioned about you giving something to Soundwave." Breakdown glanced at his smaller friend, an optic ridge raised up. "Empty data chips? Really?"

Knockout narrowed his optics, frowning. "I couldn't think of anything better than that! I didn't want to reveal the truth to him! It made me nervous."

Breakdown rolled his yellow optics, pressing a few more keys before the screen lit up, the words, "Insert data chip" flashing. He grinned, removing two data chips from his subspace and he held them up with his fingers, one in each servo.

"_Dawn of the Dead_?" He shook his left servo. "Or _Fright Night_?" He shook his right servo.

The smaller red mech grinned back, pointing to his friend's left servo.

"That one, definitely. It's always fascinating seeing the fleshies eating their own kind in gruesome ways."

Nights like this didn't always happen, but Knockout and Breakdown were happy when they can have a few moments with each other.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Oh my god, why did I write this? D:_

_Er...it's my headcanon that Knockout and Breakdown watched human horror films together a couple of times before Breakdown died. And also Megatron is cranky and scolds like a mother when he's hungry... :I_

_Um...yeah, this was stupid. Fun to write, yes, but just so stupid *throws her laptop out of the window*_


End file.
